La Muerte y el Vagabundo
by Blankaoru
Summary: Algo pasa con Kenshin Himura. No puede morir y La Muerte, intrigada, decide saber el por qué.


Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Los derechos corresponden a otros menos a mí.

Más declaración: La trama de este fic tampoco me pertenece (¡oh, no! Nada tengo) Fue propuesta por Yukiyo Jouchan, autora de "Traída por el Invierno" entre otros. Yo me limité a escribir y a obsequiarle el resultado. Espero que lo disfruten y sobre todo que le guste a ella.

TT - I - o - I - o - I - o - I - TT

 **La Muerte y el Vagabundo**

 _Colaboración entre Yukiyo Jouchan y Blankaoru._

Acto único

TT - I - o - I - o - I - o - I - TT

Saldría a dar un paseo. Sentía que se lo merecía. Se puso su kimono favorito, uno rojo de fiesta con las mangas bordadas hermosamente con flores de colores y un obi a juego. Luego de pensarlo un poco soltó su largo y negro cabello y se puso su sombrero favorito, uno de ala ancha cuya copa estaba bordeada de flores.

Al llegar a la avenida vio a un padre de familia cargando a su hijo sobre los hombros mientras su mujer le contaba algo y se reía. Más allá un hombre acompañaba a su padre anciano y recibía su consejo. Pasó cerca de un par de niños jugando con una pelota de papel y distinguió entre la multitud a un sujeto hurtando la billetera de otro. Vio a muchas personas más mientras caminaba sin prisas, esquivando a quienes venían en sentido contrario para no chocar con ellas. Le gustaba ese lugar, siempre que tenía un descanso procuraba venir por ese lado.

Pasando cerca de un callejón escuchó gritos y al acercarse, descubrió a una mujer en el suelo mientras un hombre la sujetaba y el otro le abría la ropa. Vaya, le sucedería algo realmente malo y ante lo inevitable, Kaoru bajó la mirada y siguió de largo... o eso intentó, pues algo que no estaba en los planes sucedió.

Un hombre de cabello rojo y cicatriz en cruz se presentó en el lugar y se hizo cargo de los rufianes, dándoles de golpes con una espada cuyo filo se presentaba por el revés del acero, sin matarlos. Los dejó inconscientes y no demoró en ayudar a la mujer, ordenando su ropa y cargándola para sacarla de ese lugar.

¿Cómo era posible? Kaoru atravesó el callejón tras ellos y los siguió. Iba tan concentrada en eso que no se molestó en esquivar a nadie, atravesando a quien se le interpusiera. Ya no se molestó en fingir que era una mujer más en ese lugar cuando nadie tenía la capacidad de verla porque había pasado algo verdaderamente grave y tenía que averiguar por qué.

\- Señor, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija.- le dijo una mujer mayor al pelirrojo cuando éste le llevó a la mujer rescatada.- No sé que hubiéramos hecho si le hubiera pasado algo. Es la luz de este hogar, una joven muy buena.

\- Procure limpiar sus heridas y déjela dormir todo lo que quiera, lo que le pasó es muy traumático. Y sobre todo, no la deje salir sola durante un tiempo, al menos hacia ese lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, no tengo con que pagarle. ¿Podría al menos darme su nombre para mencionarlo en mis oraciones?

\- El nombre de un vagabundo como yo no es importante.

\- Por favor, señor.

\- Mi nombre es Kenshin. Himura Kenshin.

La mujer entró a la casa y pronto salió con algo envuelto que ofreció a Kenshin.

\- Por favor, reciba este alimento para el camino. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

El espadachín pelirrojo aceptó y retomó su andar. Kaoru, que había escuchado la conversación, repitió el nombre en sus labios.

Kenshin Himura era un hombre de cabello rojo y enmarañado desde la coleta con que lo llevaba preso. Su ropa, alguna vez azul marino ahora se presentaba deslavada y vieja, especialmente los bordes de su hakama, sin embargo se veía limpio. Era un hombre de baja estatura, de cuerpo delgado que caminaba como un niño maravillado ante el mundo que empieza a conocer mirando hacia todos lados pero, a pesar de esa aparente torpeza, tal parecía que no perdía detalle de nada

Kaoru lo siguió, intrigada con su proceder. Al principio se sintió molesta con él pero ahora que sólo veía su espalda, adivinando la piel y músculos bajo la ropa la sensación que tenía era diferente. Quería ver qué hacía ahora.

Kenshin siguió andando y notó el humo salir de una vieja casa. No era tanto como para provenir de un incendio pero de igual modo se acercó y al abrir la puerta vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo. Había otro más allá y a ese decidió sacarlo. Lo dejó en medio del patio, tomando aire y pronto esa persona abrió los ojos.

\- No debes usar leña verde para encender un brasero en tu casa. Casi te has asfixiado.

\- Mi hijo...

\- Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada por él, pero si por tí. Cúidate, tienes otros hijos, buenas personas como tú, que te necesitan.

La familia del hombre llegó al lugar y al entender lo sucedido comenzaron a lamentarse por el fallecido. Agradecieron al pelirrojo haber salvado al menos a su padre y este siguió andando. Kaoru entró a la casa donde Sanosuke y Yahiko, sus esclavos, se miraban entre sí sin entender lo sucedido.

\- Yahiko, ¿Por qué no te llevaste al más viejo? Era tu deber, así estaba previsto.

El ente, que se presentaba en aquella oportunidad bajo la apariencia de un niño de once años, se rascó la cabeza antes de responder.

\- Te prometo que lo tenía, lo estaba sujetando de las manos y no logro entender cómo ese que vino me lo quitó.

El otro ente, que usaba el aspecto de un hombre joven, alto y moreno, miró a Kaoru.

\- Fue algo muy raro. Yo mismo doy fe de que Yahiko lo tenía bien sujeto para llevárselo pero ese de pelo rojo fue más fuerte que él. Luego pensé que volvería por la persona que tenía que llevarme yo pero no sucedió nada y pude hacer mi trabajo.

\- Pero... ¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto? Ninguna persona puede interferir en los tiempos de otros, son las reglas.

\- Había escuchado de Tsubame y Tae sobre un sujeto que les había quitado a algunas personas desde hace un tiempo, pero pensé que eran invenciones de ellas.- comentó el niño.

Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron por la calle. Los sirvientes no tenían nada más que hacer hasta dentro de unas horas y regresaron a su cuartel general en el Hades, donde Kaoru dejó su apreciado sombrero sobre un perchero y se tomó el cabello con una cinta roja. Acarició las tres cabezas de su fiel Cerberos y mandó a llamar a sus demás esclavos, al menos a los de esa isla en particular y les planteó la situación.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que yo no me haya enterado de esto antes? Esto no sucede en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Megumi, te dejé a cargo de esta región porque consideré que eras la más responsable.

La tal Megumi resultó tener una apariencia femenina, sensual y hermosa.

\- Kaoru... los reportes sobre esa persona existen. Entiendo que usted esté ocupada, viajando constantemente para supervisar el trabajo, pero si mira detenidamente en los libros de notificaciones se dará cuenta de que es mencionado ese sujeto y que en los últimos años desde que es hombre su rango de acción ha aumentado. Por lo general interviene en las muertes accidentales, evitando algunas y en algunos casos aislados, también en las muertes naturales por enfermedad, cargando a los enfermos hasta encontrar atención médica oportuna, lo que hace que los libros de vida de esas personas se reescriban. A mí no me ha quitado a nadie de forma directa tal como lo hizo esta tarde con Yahiko pero, como a Tae que no alcanzó a presentarse en el callejón para recoger a esa mujer, él ha influido en otros casos que no alcanzan a llegar a mis manos a pesar de estar predestinados.

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento, apoyando las manos sobre su escritorio.

\- Es que no puede ser. Mi premisa, nuestro trabajo, siempre ha sido tomar la vida de quien sea a quien le ha llegado su hora, sin importar su género, si es bueno o malo, rico o pobre, joven o viejo o qué tan importantes sean sus planes. Nunca nos ha temblado la mano para finalizar el tiempo de algún ser humano, animal o planta y nunca, que yo recuerde, había pasado esto de que apareciera un humano y tuviera esa capacidad de quitarnos a las personas. No logro entenderlo.

\- Kaoru, de todas maneras se trata sólo de un ser humano.- Repuso Megumi.- Entonces, sabemos que su vida es limitada. Tampoco es que nos esté quitando una parte importante de nuestro trabajo, sólo las personas a las que alcanza a llegar que es un número infinitamente mínimo dentro de nuestro cotidiano.

\- Al grano, Megumi.

\- Dejémosle. Morirá cualquier día de estos y nos olvidaremos de él. Debe ser alguna broma de los dioses, a veces lo hacen y lo mejor es seguirles la corriente y no desafiarlos. ¿Recuerdas a Prometeo, a quien no podíamos tocar?

\- Eso fue antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo.- Dijo Kaoru entre dientes.- Y fue una situación especial... Necesito pensar. Gracias por presentarse, ahora salgan.

Los esclavos salieron, cabizbajos, seguidos de Cerberos y Kaoru se quedó sola, pensando. Ella no podía simplemente olvidar que había un ser humano capaz de reescribir el destino de sus semejantes y peor aún, de juzgar quien vivía y quien no. Esa tarde el padre y el hijo debieron morir y ella notó que ese hombre tomó al que estaba más mal y lo sacó, dejando atrás a quien era un pedófilo de temer en esos lugares, muy distinto de su padre, un hombre de bien. Y la joven del callejón, una buena muchacha que tendría una muerte violenta. Algo estaba muy mal allí.

\- Él está impidiendo que mi llegada sea igual para todos. Cuando la hora llega, no importa lo que eres, sólo te rindes de manera silenciosa.- Se dijo en voz alta, paseando por la habitación antes de dejarse caer en el asiento y se le ocurrió algo: ya que tenía su nombre, Himura Kenshin, buscó su libro de vida y no tardó en desplegarlo ante ella.

Era un hombre de 28 años que fue un guerrero en el pasado y que llevaba diez años vagando, ayudando a la gente para expiar sus pecados. No había nada más que fuera significativo pero, peor aún, no aparecía una fecha o motivo para morir.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Alguien me está jugando una broma?

Exasperada, recordó que tenía trabajo esa noche y dejando todo en orden, se decidió a salir.

Los niños siempre lograban un efecto de compasión sobre ella, especialmente cuando eran tan pequeños que aún no salían del vientre de su madre o lo habían hecho hacía muy poco. Kaoru, vestida esta vez con un kimono oscuro en el que se veía, bordado con hilos de plata, una imagen de la vía láctea en toda la falda y parte de las mangas. Llevaba una capa grisácea cuya capucha cubria parte de su cabeza y se paró junto a una mujer que iniciaba el trabajo de parto.

Le gustaba vestir bien cuando hacía su trabajo y era el motivo por el que solicitaba a sus esclavos usar aspectos que generaran simpatía con la persona a la que venían a buscar, pues comprendía que para la gran mayoría de los humanos, pasar de la vida a la muerte era complicado, doloroso, temido, odiado.

\- _Por eso eviten su aspecto normal, que para ellos es de espectro. Ya bastante tienen con su muerte y el apego hacia lo que dejan atrás como para pensar que se irán a sufrir calamidades al infierno cuando nos ven tal cual. Eso no ayuda a que la adaptación a la nueva condición se de de manera fluida._

Regresó su atención al parto. La mujer estaba sola y su hermana acababa de ir en busca de la comadrona. No había un padre en esa familia, pues la misma Kaoru lo había ido a buscar a la guerra de Seinan.

El cuerpo de la mujer hizo el resto. Las contracciones lograron sacar al pequeño pero con el cordón enredado en el cuello. Demasiado débil como para entender la situación y hacer algo al respecto, la mujer se dejó caer hacia atrás, esperando, de modo intuitivo, escuchar el llanto del bebé justo cuando Kaoru se acercó a él y lo tocó, liberándolo de su cuerpo que nunca aprendió a respirar y acunándolo entre sus brazos, salió con él del lugar poco antes de escuchar los gritos de la madre.

Para Kaoru, realizar bien su trabajo era motivo de orgullo, más no el dolor que causaba a los humanos que quedaban atrás. Tampoco era algo en lo que pensara mucho, pues lo veía como algo inevitable, dada la naturaleza de ellos y la obligación que debía cumplir ella. A lo largo de los años, en que a veces caminaba por sus caminos y los observaba, había llegado a sentir cierta empatía hacia lo que ellos sentían por ella, de desear burlarla o esconderse de ella, pero no era posible, porque ella era La Muerte y como parte de ese sentido de evasión que tenían hacia ella, las personas a lo largo del tiempo habían buscado formas de nombrarla sin hacerlo directamente. En el pasado la habían llamado Plutón o Hades, Anubis, otorgándole una personalidad masculina pero además, "La Muerte" en cada lugar del mundo tenía una pronunciación diferente y encima le inventaban otro tipo de nombres, de modo que ella optó por llamarse a sí misma Kaoru para que no hubiera confusión entre sus subordinados. A veces Sanosuke, su esclavo, bromeaba con ella llamándola Kaotrina.

\- ¿"Kaotrina"? Me he elegido Kaoru y punto, es el que debes usar.

\- Suena mejor Kaotrina que Kaoru ¿y sabes qué? Algún día la gente me dará la razón. Te apuesto que antes de que pase un siglo, a alguien se le ocurrirá ese nombre para tí.

\- Eres un ocioso, Sanosuke. Ya, vete al trabajo.

Kaoru sonrió con ese recuerdo y se encontró en la calle con un viejo conocido de ella, cubierto con una capa morada y gesto amable, a quien le entregó, de forma cuidadosa, el alma del bebé para que lo llevara a un lugar adecuado, porque era muy pequeñito y no podría solo. Luego de esto caminó por las calles casi desiertas y encontró a Kenshin durmiendo por ahí, debajo de un sauce, apoyado en su tronco, sentado. Se acercó para mirarlo con detención.

Se veía indefenso, pacífico ante ella. Podría materializarse para que él pudiera verla al despertar y así preguntarle quién era en verdad y por qué hacía lo que hacía, pues esa información no la encontró en su libro de vida o bien podría eliminarlo de una manera tan fácil como rozar su mejilla o quitarle el aliento con un beso, después de todo si su fecha de muerte no aparecía, ella podía decidir en cualquier momento quitarle la vida. Pero ninguna de esas cosas la pudo hacer, absorta como estaba en su rostro y en verle dormir.

Nunca un ser humano había logrado obtener esa atención de ella y acuclillada delante de él, Kaoru consideró que ella, la Muerte, que jamás había otorgado privilegios de vida a quienes visitaba no podía hacer una excepción. Acercó la mano al rostro masculino y justo él abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los de ella. Kaoru se sobresaltó con esto pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla y que seguramente había despertado ante una perturbación de su sueño pero aún cuando Kenshin volvió a dormir, Kaoru no tuvo valor para matarle.

\- No debí acercarme tanto, ni mirarle. Ahora me he turbado y no puedo ejecutar mi labor.- se decía mientras se ponía de pie y se iba hacia el Hades. Se sentía cansada y al llegar a su escritorio y repasar el libro de vida de Kenshin, decidió que, sin fecha de muerte, había que sacarlo de circulación. - Es una ley el que ningún humano pueda burlarme y él es humano hasta la médula. Si se tratara de un ángel o de un ser de otro planeta lo podría dejar pasar.

Decidió aniquilarlo al día siguiente y se preparó para tal cosa, usando su kimono rojo de fiesta para que la viera bonita al recibirlo en esa dimensión y salió a buscarlo luego de recoger a una anciana que sufría de dolores producto de una enfermedad y a un hombre adinerado que no pudo comprar salud. Kenshin iba caminando por la calle y Kaoru comenzó a seguirlo e incluso, a caminar a su lado sin ocultar la curiosidad y luego la fascinación que él le producía. Kenshin se encontró con un amigo y entabló una conversación amena con él, luego fue a visitar a la muchacha que rescató el día anterior y así, de lugar en lugar llegó la noche y buscó un lugar donde dormir bajo el sauce.

Kaoru, que había decidido hacer su trabajo esa noche, nuevamente no pudo. Frustrada al amanecer regresó a su guarida y masajeándose las sienes esperó a que aparecieran Yahiko y Sanosuke.

\- Tienen un trabajo ustedes dos. Les he asignado a Himura Kenshin. No aparece su fecha de muerte en el libro de la vida asi que pueden ir a buscarlo durante el sueño o arreglar algún tipo de derrame cerebral, dado que es joven y sano. Si quieren probar con un accidente son libres de hacerlo, pero necesito que me lo traigan aquí.

Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron entre ellos. El pedido de Kaoru era raro pero, conociendo lo voluble de su carácter, prefirieron no hacer preguntas. Durante el día ella se dedicó a supervisar la preparación del inicio del otoño y ver como andaban los fallecimientos en el mundo natural.

\- Se me ocurre que Kaoru no pudo matarlo, por eso nos asignó esto a nosotros. Mira y aprende.- le dijo Sanosuke a Yahiko, haciéndose visible para un par de caballos quienes se espantaron de tal manera que salieron corriendo, desbocados, llevando consigo una carreta cargada con piedras para una construcción. En su camino se encontraron con Kenshin pero este al ver a los animales encima suyo, saltó y pudo colgarse del cuello de uno de ellos hasta que se calmaron y detuvieron su carrera.

\- Jajajaja, eres un fracaso como esclavo de La Muerte.- dijo Yahiko. - Estas cosas hay que tomarlas con calma y no a lo bruto como tú. Lo tocaré y sufrirá un derrame cerebral y asunto arreglado.

El espectro con apariencia de niño se acercó a Kenshin y cuando iba a tocarle, sonó una alarma que tenía. Tenía que presentarse en una región distante de esa por un suicidio. Le dio rabia tener que irse y dejar a Sanosuke a cargo. Seguramente él tocaría al pelirrojo y podría llevar su alma al otro mundo pero como sea, el deber era deber y Yahiko desapareció de ahí.

Sanosuke decidió tomar la ventaja y fue a tocar a Kenshin que caminaba, pero cuando su dedo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, una mujer, increíblemente parecida a la forma humana que adoptaba Kaoru se colgó del brazo del hombre. Quería invitarlo a comer con ella y su abuelo.

Sanosuke sudó helado. Había estado a punto de tocarla a ella y, a diferencia de Kenshin, Chizuru si tenía una fecha de muerte y eran en veintiséis años más. Si la hubiera matado antes de tiempo, Kaoru podría despedirlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Debía poner más atención en eso.

Decidió volver al Hades y reflexionar en el asunto con más calma. Más tarde tuvo que ir a buscar a una mujer que padecía de tuberculosis y reparó en su marido, a quien tendría que llevarse por el mismo motivo en dos meses más. Se le ocurrió que si pudiera lograr que el marido contagiara a Kenshin sería más fácil y tendría el trabajo listo en algún tiempo pero, ni él ni la Muerte podían coaccionar a los seres humanos, sólo presentarse ante las consecuencias previstas de sus actos.

Cuando Kaoru llegó por la noche, se encontró con que Kenshin seguía vivo y peor aún, esa tarde había rescatado a tres personas de un incendio, quitándoselas a la misma Megumi quien llegó con la queja. Sanosuke y Yahiko tuvieron que darle explicaciones sobre el trabajo no realizado y ella, aprovechando que tenía libre, salió en secreto para verlo.

Esa noche no dormía bajo el sauce. Leyendo en su libro de vida se enteró de que estaba pernoctando en casa de unos amigos y allí lo fue a buscar.

Él dormía sentado en una de las habitaciones y eso a Kaoru le llamó la atención, ya que parecía una costumbre en él. Sería tan fácil sólo tocarlo pero ante esa idea supo que ella jamás podría hacerlo. Se retiró y volvió a dar la orden a sus esclavos de eliminarlo, pero aunque lo intentaron, tampoco pudieron hacerlo.

Parecía que la providencia o un poder superior al de ella cuidaba del pelirrojo y comenzó a pasar el tiempo. Cuando quedó atrapado en el río tras rescatar a alguien en una crecida, unas personas a quienes había ayudado lo rescataron. Una noche que en una fiesta pareció emborracharse y salió al patio, cayó al pozo con tan buena suerte que lo hizo junto a un trozo de madera que lo mantuvo a flote hasta que lo rescataron. Una noche en que iba a comer algo que lo mataría, un estudiante de medicina lo previno sobre eso y cuando enfermó de gravedad en las vías respiratorias, sanó gracias a que se había descubierto hacía poco una cura para eso.

Ya parecía una especie de competencia entre los esclavos ver quien lograba llevárselo a Kaoru y en sus horas libres trazaban las ideas más descabelladas para preparar un escenario apto para su muerte, como cuando ayudando en una excavación se empezó a derrumbar una de las paredes del hoyo pero como lo hizo despacio, Kenshin pudo trepar por la tierra y salir solo. El jabalí que espantaron para que lo arrollara acabó siendo el banquete del pelirrojo y los más pobres de la ciudad y cuando hubo una revuelta causada por un grupo que quería dar un golpe de estado, Kenshin salió victorioso al ayudar a resolver el conflicto y salvando, sin querer, miles de vidas que se hubieran visto afectadas por los hechos.

Kaoru ya no regañaba a sus esclavos y cada noche, cuando podía, se iba a sentar junto al humano. Una mañana en particular decidió materializarse para hablarle, la del día en que él cumpliría 33 años. Lo encontró durmiendo en algún lugar del bosque, pues se encontraba de viaje.

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos la vio frente suyo. Una belleza japonesa de piel blanca, labios rojos y cabello negro como el ébano. Su kimono morado, bordado como si fuera un atardecer en el campo y su obi rosa la ponían especialmente bonita.

\- Tú... - murmuró Kenshin y trató de tocar su mejilla, pero Kaoru se echó hacia atrás.

\- No lo hagas. No podemos tener contacto físico o morirás.

Para darle una pequeña muestra de ello, Kaoru pasó una de sus manos por sobre la hierba que tenía cerca y esta se puso mustia.

Kenshin observó el hecho pero eso no borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- De igual modo me alegra verte.

\- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. Eres Kaoru.

Una mariposa blanca y pura llegó revoloteando cerca de Kenshin. Kaoru se hizo traslúcida para que pudiera pasar y al ver que se posaba sobre la cabeza de él, encarnó nuevamente.

\- No puedo creerlo. Nadie vivo conoce mi nombre, menos se alegra de verme.

La mariposa sobre la cabeza de Kenshin batió sus alas lentamente y Kaoru pudo admirarla de cerca. Le pareció hermosa. La más hermosa que había visto. Kenshin logró que la mariposa su posara sobre uno de sus dedos y la acercó a Kaoru para que tuviera una mejor vista de ella.

De pronto Kaoru fue consciente de los sonidos del bosque que le llegaban. Las aves, el viento pasando entre las hojas de los árboles, los grillos, el cantar de un riachuelo que pasaba por allí. Todo aquello que estando vivo, creaba un cuadro armonioso que daba placer a los sentidos de su cuerpo de carne y hueso. La brisa le brindó una caricia.

\- Eres diferente.- dijo al cabo de un rato.- Y no lo entiendo. Debería poder llevarte, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué? Si nunca he hecho una distinción, ¿Qué tienes tú que no lo consigo?

Kenshin le sonrió y Kaoru reparó, al verlo tan de cerca, en sus ojos violetas. Era un color tan raro, tan improbable pero además, había algo raro en ellos. No era una mirada propia de alguien vivo, pero tampoco de alguien muerto.

\- Yo sé muy bien que La Muerte no hace distinción.- dijo él con placidez, poniéndose de pie.- Pero también sé que una vez hizo una excepción. Fui yo.

Kenshin caminó hacia el arroyo, para hundir sus manos en el agua fresca, tomar un poco y lavarse la cara. Kaoru lo imitó sólo para tener esa sensación, cuidando de no tocar nada vivo.

\- ¿Por qué dices que contigo hice una excepción?

Kenshin miró al cielo.

\- Yo tenía ocho años. Mi padres habían muerto de cólera y fui vendido a una caravana de esclavos. Nos atacaron. Mataron a todos quienes componíamos esa caravana, vendedores, prostitutas, niñas, yo...

Kaoru comenzó a hacer memoria y pudo visualizar el cuadro completo. Si, recordó y miró a Kenshin con otros ojos. Con otra expresión en el fondo de sus ojos azules como una noche que comienza.

\- La Muerte nunca se compadece de nadie y hace su trabajo, pero una vez no pudo llevarse el alma de un niño cuyo cuello hacía sido apretado hasta asfixiarle. Vi a tus esclavos y vi lo que hablaban cuando moría. Ellos se llevaron las almas de mis amigas y tú quedaste atrás conmigo pero no pudiste llevarme, nunca he entendido por qué. Es algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

La Muerte no experimentaba emociones, pero su cuerpo materializado si. Una lágrima se asomó a su mejilla y resbaló por ella al comprender lo que había pasado en aquel día que ella quiso olvidar. El único día que no fue burlada ni esquivada, sino que ella misma falló.

Hundió las manos en el agua fría nuevamente y más allá, miró a unos conejos saltar. Era tiempo de responder.

\- Conoces mi trabajo y no me puedo quejar de él, es lo que sé hacer, es mi deber y está bien. Soy La Muerte. Desde que existe La Vida, existo yo y nunca hemos reñido por algo. Pero a fuerza de mirar la obra de mi hermana, me he encariñado con lo que ha hecho aquí. Con el mundo que su fuerza ha creado. A todas mis esclavos y yo llegamos por igual pero sólo llegamos a ellas en el último momento. No puedo pasar entre ellos más que un espectro. No me puedo inmiscuir, no puedo decidir ni opinar sobre sus destinos. Si por mí fuera, la gran mayoría se iría en el sueño.

\- Comprendo.- dijo Kenshin, absorto en el relato de la mujer que jugaba moviendo los dedos alrededor de una flor lila de aquellas que crecían bordeando el arroyo, sin llegar a tocarla pero haciéndola danzar.

\- Siempre los niños me han removido pero tu caso fue aún más especial. No sólo era el número de desgracias que te habían pasado en corto tiempo, era tu pureza a pesar de ello, tu forma de ser, tu fuerza. Me preguntas por qué y la verdad no sé por qué lo hice.

Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó, siguiendo a Kenshin que emprendía por un sendero en el bosque. Al llegar a un árbol, Kenshin tomó algunas frutas maduras para su desayuno que aunque le ofreció, ella rechazó y se sentó a comer. Kaoru encontró donde instalarse sin causar mayor daño.

\- Tal vez... - comenzó Kenshin tras comer y limpiarse las manos.- comienzo a tener una idea de por qué me dio una parte de usted y aunque no explica el por qué yo, al menos explica el por qué.

\- Dime.

\- Porque estoy vivo y tengo libre albedrío en mi forma de llevar mi vida. Puedo pasar entre la gente, reir con ellos y verlos de cerca, ser parte de sus vivencias y sus emociones. Puedo tomar una fruta sin que se pudra entre mis manos y puedo vivir gracias al alimento. Puedo jugar con una mariposa, correr con los niños y a través de mí es como si usted lo hiciera ¿ o cree que no me he dado cuenta de que me sigue, de que simula en la calle ser uno más de nosotros?

\- Es imposible. Nadie puede verme.

\- Hace varias noches que la he sorprendido, acechándome. Ese día en que niño, tuve que morir, lo hice. ¿No lo recuerdas?

El cambio en su forma de hablarle hizo a Kaoru poner atención en el hombre frente a ella. En sus ojos.

Sus ojos...

\- Me tomaste en brazos, me pediste una disculpa por llevarme pero ya no era posible devolver el alma a mi cuerpo ni su vida y cuando tus amigos se fueron te vi titubear pero hiciste algo. Sólo haz memoria y lo recordarás.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

Kenshin se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Kaoru. Ella lo rechazó, pero él insistió.

\- No puedo. Si mueres ahora no podremos seguir hablando. Tendrás que iniciar el viaje.

Kenshin alargó su mano y tomó la de ella.

\- Ya estoy muerto de igual modo.

Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica remeció el cuerpo de Kaoru y en cuanto estuvo de pie, Kenshin la abrazó.

\- Recuerda, Kaoru, recuerda y tal vez los dos tengamos nuestra respuesta.

La memoria de Kaoru empezó a abrirse lentamente como una flor al sol y pudo verse a sí misma con el alma del niño en brazos. Nunca antes había pedido una disculpa a quien había recogido pero lo hizo en ese momento y al quedar rezagada de sus compañeros, tuvo una idea.

No debió haberlo hecho. Eso estaba relegado a su hermana Vida, pero no pudo resistirlo. No podía devolver el alma pero si la consciencia a ese niño para mantener esos atributos que ella amó. Tendría sus escasos recuerdos también, pero faltaba algo más.

Se metió la mano en el pecho y sacó de allí una parte de su propia esencia.

\- Te ayudaré hoy si me ayudas a mí. Sólo vive y cuídate. Ten una vida hermosa, disfrútala, comete errores y si puedes, salva a las personas buenas. Yo no puedo decidir sobre ellos, pero en la medida de lo posible, hazlo por mí.

Esa parte de su esencia, de su deseo, fue suficiente para hacer latir el pequeño corazón, para que una de las niñas que estaba sobreviviendo al ataque, lo apretara contra su pecho y lo escondiera, antes de ser asesinada. Al aparecer un enorme espadachín, Kaoru supo que Kenshin estaría a salvo.

\- Cuando comenzaste a matar con tanta facilidad, me pregunté si no me habría equivocado contigo.

\- Cuando me dejaste con mi maestro, no tuve otro camino más que aprender a matar. Me convertí en un demonio pero en cuanto pude enmendar mi vida, procuré hacer lo que me pediste.

Kenshin seguía estrechándola fuerte contra él y Kaoru podía sentirlo, podía percibir sus latidos cardiacos, su forma de respirar, su calor. Era la primera vez que podía experimentar el contacto con otra persona, su abrazo.

\- Soy un hombre con los recuerdos de un hombre, las vivencias de un hombre pero lo que reemplaza a mi alma es una parte de tí. Por eso no muero ante tu contacto, por eso sé cuando alguien partirá y en la medida de mis posibilidades físicas, puedo asistirlo. Soy un pequeño truco que hiciste para experimentar lo que querías y hacer lo que por protocolo te es negado. Soy Kenshin y tú, Kaoru. Mediante mí puedes estar más cerca de lo humano y sólo tú puedes eliminarme cuando decidas. Ese día mi cuerpo descansará y tú y yo seremos uno.

Lentamente, Kenshin la soltó. La Muerte se abrazó a sí misma. Él sonreía.

\- Muchas gracias por aclararme este asunto, Kenshin. No recordaba esto, supongo que yo misma bloqueé mi memoria pues lo que hice fue indebido. No es mi intención seguir molestándote y le pido una disculpa a la consciencia de Shinta por haberle negado el descanso.

\- Está bien. Aunque hubo tiempos difíciles, casi siempre he pensado que ha valido a pena seguir vivo y sentir la naturaleza y las personas. Me siento agradecido de que hayas puesto tus ojos en mí.

Cuando Kaoru regresó a su cuartel, algo especial adornaba su rostro. Era una sonrisa como jamás había tenido una, pues siempre era muy serio su trabajo y aunque su genio solía ser cordial y hasta se reía, la sonrisa de ese día era muy especial.

Al ser parte de ella, Kaoru entendió en la importancia de guardar el secreto que los unía y de seguir adelante con sus acciones. Además, haber podido experimentar a un ser vivo que no moría con ella, tener con quien conversar la había hecho feliz. Su esencia en Kenshin hacía que su cuerpo humano envejeciera a un ritmo más lento, asi que con suerte tendría a ese infiltrado en el mundo por mucho tiempo más.

Su fiel Cerberos llegó junto a ella y tras acariciarlo, Kaoru hizo llamar a sus esclavos.

\- Desde hoy vamos a dejar en paz a Kenshin Himura. Puede ser que con más tiempo aparezca en su libro de vida el final y si no, mejor no meternos en eso. Como dice Megumi, puede ser cosa de los dioses y ya saben como son ellos. No nos compliquemos. Megumi, quedas a cargo, como siempre, de este sector.

Los esclavos salieron comentando entre ellos las nuevas ideas que se les habían ocurrido para llevarse a Kenshin y risueña, Kaoru los escuchó. Luego se preparó porque le tocaba pasar una temporada en América y luego en Europa por algunos conflictos bélicos que debía supervisar. Partió esa misma noche y al amanecer ya estaba recogiendo almas junto a sus esclavos de allá. Cuando tenía un momento evocaba el abrazo dado con Kenshin y seguía adelante su trabajo con fuerzas renovadas.

El verdadero descanso de La Muerte fue, paradójicamente, poder mirar de cerca a Kenshin y a veces experimentar la vida mediante su contacto, sentarse al lado del único humano que podía estar seguro en su compañía y dejar que él impartiera la justicia que ella no podía en la tierra, pues le estaba vedado. Y aún cuando fue descubierta su estratagema, Kaoru no echó pie atrás en lo que había hecho y se le permitió conservar a esa persona quien vagó a través del tiempo y de los lugares, cambiando de ropa según la moda, aparentemente solo y que lejos de sentirse infeliz por eso, se sentía privilegiado por cada amanecer, por cada nacimiento que asistía, por cada persona a la que ayudaba. La cicatriz en cruz que llevaba en la mejilla izquierda pasó a ser el distintivo que evitaba que otros dioses le hicieran daño y aún cuando interfería en su trabajo, Kaoru se sintió feliz de tenerlo.

TT - I - o - I - o - I - o - I - TT

 **Fin**

La Muerte y el Vagabundo

Octubre 07, 2016

Notas de Autora:

Agradecimientos a Yukiyo Jouchan por darme la oportunidad de desarrollar algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Ella participó en un concurso que organizamos con Pola de Himura en un grupo facebook y uno de los premios era un fanfic a su gusto (se presentó como un premio sorpresa) asi que acá está el resultado.

Nos leemos más adelante.


End file.
